Coltland Chronicles 5: Return of a Villain
by RomanceWriter1
Summary: Two years after Coltland Chronicles 4, Moonlight has a gift of getting visions of danger and she gets a horrible one of a villain returning for revenge. Who is it and will they be able to be stopped?
1. Getting New Friends

**Getting New Friends**

"Mama! Mama!" two year old Sunshine called out as she crawled about on the floor, calling out for her mum.

Sunshine was a unicorn filly with a light yellow body like her dad, Skater and black hair and bright green eyes like her mum, Moonlight. Sh normally had her hair short and fuzzy, her tail was the same. She didn't have her cutie mark but she hoped to get it like any foal would.

"What is it, Sunny?" Skater replied from downstairs and he flew up the stairs to see his daughter at the edge of the stairs.

"Where's Mama?"

"Your mum is out with some friends, don't worry, she'll be back soon."

Meanwhile at the forest, Moonlight, Bubble, Jacinto, Starshine and Hugh, walked through the forest so they could go to the lake that everypony seemed to love so much. It was now called the ''Lake of Romance'' because it had helped other ponies find love such as Colette and Sven (who had sadly died a few years before alongside his brother, Magnus).

"This lake is just so beautiful!" Starshine exclaimed dreamily.

"I know, right." Bubble said with a smile and she flew off the ground until Jacinto pulled her down to the ground.

The five friends set up the picnic they had planned for the day, with lots of sandwiches and treats made by Candy, Floss, Cookie and Mandarin. They sat down on the checkered blanket they were using and quickly ate their food, with two of them almost choking when they swallowed.

"Hey Moonlight!" All of them turned around to see Skater flying towards them, holding Sunshine with one of his forelegs. "Sorry that I'm here, Sunny was missing you so I brought her along to see you."

He set the filly down and she tried to stand on her hind legs to walk towards Moonlight. When she took four steps, she fell onto her rear but she clopped her hooves together with delight. Moonlight levitated her off the ground and cuddled her daughter against her chest.

"At least she is improving. Soon she'll be able to stand up straight and walk." Moonlight responded with proudness and she ruffled her daughter's mane.

"Our Rose Petal and Bumblebee have learned to walk already. We should set a play date with ll our foals sometime. Should we do it after this?" Jacinto replied with a grin and he gave a funny face to Sunshine which got the filly to giggle and clop her hooves quickly.

Rose Petal and Bumblebee were twins consisting of a filly and colt. They were also two years old. Rose Petal was the oldest of the two. She was a pegasus with a light red body, gold eyes like her mum, Bubble and yellow hair like her dad, Jacinto. Bumblebee was also a pegasus with a light pink body like his dad, gold eyes and black hair like his mum. Rose Petal's hair was in a plait and Bumblebee's was like his dad and Uncle Hugh's.

"That sounds really sweet. My Strawberry would love to make some friends. The sad thing is that her dad is always out doing basketball championships and he's never there to see her that much and we can't really afford to go worldwide to see him." Starshine responded with a sad voice and she hung her head down.

Strawberry was a unicorn filly. She was a year old and she hadn't learned to walk yet like Sunshine. She had a white body and orange hair like her dad, Dribble and purple eyes like Starshine. Her mane and tail was like her mum's and Grandmother Svetlana's.

"Poppy will bring our Pumpkin today as I have to sing a gig with Starshine at Mandarin and Lily's bakery. They have been working there ever since Valentina retired last year and she still lives there but it will be fully theirs when she is dead." Hugh said with an excited voice and he jumped a little.

Pumpkin was an earth colt and was three years old. He had a light blue body like Hugh, orange hair like his grandmother, Dahlia and dark green eyes like Poppy. His mane and tail style was like Topaz and Blackstone's.

"Aww, Rose Petal and Bumblebee would love to see their cousin, Pumpkin again."

"First, we should get all these treats eaten, we don't want to disappoint Candy, Floss, Cookie and Mandarin."

The friends gobbled up all the sweets, feeling full and satisfied. They all laid down on the blanket, smiling while Jacinto and Bubble were holding each other as they were on the green grass. Sunshine was sitting near her parents as she was splashing the water with her hooves and giggling.

"Am I getting friends, Mama?" Sunshine asked as she crawled on top of Moonlight.

"Yes, Sunny, you are. You'll be seeing them in an hour or two." Skater responded with a small smile and he ruffled his daughter's black mane.

"Starshine, we need to get going for our gig or we'll be late." Hugh said as he tapped on her shoulder a few times.

"My stars! We need to get our makeup and costumes ready!"

The two jumped up, brushing the grass off themselves and saying their goodbyes really fast that the others couldn't catch what they were saying. The two then galloped off as fast as lightning.

"Skater, Sunshine and I are going to get going now. We'll see you and the others at our house for the play date." Moonlight responded with a grin.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Jacinto said and he gave a wave to them.

Skater walked over to sit beside Jacinto and Bubble who looked over at him and smiled.

"How is raising twins doing for you?"

"It's hard work and the two are so mischievous, they already stole a few cookies from the cookie jar in the kitchen." Bubble responded with a sigh.

 **Author's Note: Here's the next story and a villain is indeed returning. I'm not saying who but you can guess. Also Cookie and Derpy's Sweet Adventure is now cancelled as I've lost inspiration for it. This fan fic will be replacing it but not as a spin off or prequel.**

 **Also this chapter was being written while I was in Sicily over the summer as I couldn't bring my Mac and wrote this on my iPad but I'm publishing chapter on my Mac.**


	2. The Gift

**Author's Note: While I wait for responses from voice actresses (notably Rose Quartz and Katie Patterson) to try out for the Coltland Chronicles audio drama as most females I can't seem to voice anymore as their voices don't sound right on recordings. Someone has now decided to voice two minor characters. Time for some fan fic writing (maybe novel writing too) and focussing on school.**

 **The Gift**

Moonlight sat down on her couch with Sunshine sitting beside her, nibbling on a chocolate cookie and playing with a stuffed bear toy that was given to her on the day she was born.

"Mummy, when are my new friends going to be here?" Sunshine asked with the cookie still in her mouth.

"They'll be here in some minutes, Starshine is probably getting Strawberry all dressed up and groomed. She can be like that at times, probably gets it from her mum, Svetlana," Moonlight said with a smile and she rolled her bright green eyes a little. "I'll be getting some cake made in the kitchen, you stay here and if anypony comes to the door, make sure it's somepony you know and you can open the door." Moonlight got off the couch and walked to the kitchen where she got some eggs, flour and milk for the cake.

"Hello, Mr Cuddly, would you like to have some coffee?" Sunshine said as she used her magic to make her teddy bear's head nod. "You would? Here, let me give it to you." She used her magic to levitate a cup of coffee that Moonlight was drinking earlier. She only got it floating a little until it fell onto the edge of the table and spilled onto the white carpet. Sunshine looked around nervously for some tissues to wipe the stain so it wasn't so visible.

A knock was heard on the door and Sunshine crawled over and pressed her ear against the hard wood.

"Who is it?" Sunshine asked with curiousity.

"It's Bubble!" Bubble called from the other side and Sunshine gave a big grin then opened the door with her magic. Bubble flew in, clutching a light red filly with yellow hair and gold eyes and a pink colt with black hair who also had gold eyes. "Alright, you two, you better behave and be nice. I'll pick you two up in a few hours, okay?"

"Yes, Mummy." the two foals said at the same time as they got set down on the floor. Bubble then closed the door and the three foals stared at each other for a moment.

"So... what's your names?" Sunshine asked with a small smile.

"I'm Rose Petal and this is my twin brother, Bumblebee. We hope to fly!" the light red filly said with excitement and she tried to lift herself off the ground but couldn't manage.

"I want to go fast, faster than fast, quicker than quick!" Bumblebee shouted and he gave a confident look. The twins grinned at each other and gave each other a high hoof, Sunshine gave a giggle and shook her head.

"Well, I would be around to make somepony's day, bright and shiny." Sunshine responded with a big smile.

Another knock happened at the door and Sunshine opened the door to find Starshine holding a white filly with an orange curled mane and tail and purple eyes. She looked very similar to her mum except her fur colour and hair colour. The filly was wearing a purple ribbon in her mane.

"Alright, Strawberry, I'll pick you up in a few hours which will be a little after my gig, okay?" Starshine said with a smile and the filly nodded a little. She got set down on the floor and Starshine closed the door with her magic.

Strawberry turned to look at the three foals that were staring at her and she didn't give them a smile nor did it look like she wanted to talk.

"Hi, what's your name?" Rose Petal asked sweetly and Strawberry gave her a slight look.

"Straw... Straw... Strawberry." the white filly responded shyly and she looked down.

"We're Rose Petal, Bumblebee and Sunshine." Sunshine said with a smile.

Ten minutes later, the knock happened at the door and Poppy walked in with a light blue colt that had orange hair and dark green eyes.

"Hello there, Rose Petal and Bumblebee, here's your cousin, Pumpkin," Poppy said as she set down the colt. "Well, since that's all of you here, I'll be with Sunshine's mum in the kitchen. Don't get into trouble." She walked into the kitchen and the two friends could be heard laughing.

"Pumpkin!" the twins squealed and they galloped up to give him a big hug. The hug was so tight that Pumpkin could barely breathe. They let go of him and turned him to Strawberry and Sunshine and introduced them.

"What should we do?" Strawberry asked shyly and she gave a slight glance to Pumpkin.

"How about we play with the teddy bears that I have? We can have tea parties or just talk about what our favourite ones are!" Sunshine squealed and she jumped a little.

"Or how about we race and see who wins?" Bumblebee responded with excitement and he flew a little.

"But I can't really walk yet." Strawberry responded with sadness and she looked down.

"Me too, I hope to try and walk and to get my cutie mark." Sunshine responded with the same tone as Strawberry's.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Moonlight and Poppy were sitting at one of the tables with slices of cake on their plates that Moonlight had made.

"So, how has Pumpkin been?" Moonlight asked as she cut her slice of cake a little.

"He's been good, can't believe he's the oldest of his new friends there. I hope it doesn't bother them and make them feel vulnerable." Poppy replied with a smile and she took a bite of her slice.

When Moonlight was putting away her plate into the dishwasher, something flashed before her eyes. Bright green eyes flashed in front of her and she heard a deep evil laugh, her plate fell to the floor and smashed to pieces.

"Moonlight, what's the matter?"

"I... I... don't know, all I saw were bright green eyes and heard a laugh but I don't know why. Is it a vision? If it is, why do I get it and no pony else does?" Moonlight responded in a panic.

"Why don't you go and ask somepony like Colette or the queen?" Poppy replied with a worried voice.

 **Author's Note: Yep that's a sign of what villain is coming back. Now think, who was very evil and had bright green eyes? If you have already guessed, well done. Maybe a long time fan will get it right.**


	3. Turn for Help

**Turn for Help**

"Why would I go to them, Poppy?" Moonlight asked with confusion and she tilted her head slightly.

"From what I know and you should too, Colette and the queen have been here for many years like over two decades. They could know who this pony could be," Poppy replied with a small smile. "And they are alicorns, one which isn't a royal because you don't need to be royal to be an alicorn, you need to succeed in something that saves the world or your country like Colette did."

"I suppose we can go to them and find out who this pony is. I'm still going to wonder how I got those visions and why. Maybe there isn't an explanation for this but I need to know." Moonlight and Poppy trotted out of the kitchen to see the foals, either crawling, flying or just rolling about on the floor. "Alright, foals, Sunshine's grandmother will be here in a little to foalsit you all. In the meantime, don't you start to eat things that you shouldn't eat."

"We know, Mum, we get told that so much. We're not dumb." Sunshine responded with annoyance and she rolled her eyes.

"She's telling you, just to be sure that she doesn't find you lying on the ground all still. Keep an eye out, will you, Pumpkin?" Poppy said with a smile and the light blue colt nodded his head. "Well, off we go, none of you better be lying on the ground lifeless." The two mares trotted out of the front door.

Bumblebee looked at Rose Petal with a smirk and she knew what he was thinking.

"No, Bee, you're not doing it. If Mum finds out that you've broken a foreleg or wing from this, we'll get no milk and cookies."

"Lighten up, Petal, we have got to do something dangerous, otherwise no pony will think we're cool and life will be boring." Bumblebee replied with annoyance and he trotted up the stairs with the same smirk he had put on earlier. He flew a little up to the railing, standing steadily so he wouldn't fall off but he could use his wings to have a soft landing so he wouldn't have to break any bones. He used his wings and managed to jump onto the chandelier.

"You better get down from there, Bumblebee! If my grandmother sees you, she'll be mad as that chandelier is from her and she won't be happy if you break it." Sunshine warned with fear.

"Yeah, get down from there!" Rose Petal yelled and she stomped her hoof on the ground. Bee gave a mischievous chuckle before he heard a creak and the chandelier suddenly broke off and fell to the floor. Luckily, Bumblebee had managed to avoid being hurt and flew a little out of the way to avoid injury.

The front door opened and Autumn walked in but when she saw the pieces of the chandelier, she instantly turned to the five foals who stood there with guilty looks.

"What happened here?"

"The chandelier... uh... just broke off from the ceiling." Strawberry lied with some guilt in her voice.

"Yeah, we were just playing and suddenly it fell! It almost hit all of us but we managed to get out of the way!" Rose Petal replied dramatically and she put a hoof over her head.

Autumn looked at the foals for a moment before she sighed softly then gave them a small smile.

"It's alright, that chandelier was old anyway and was given to your mum a long time ago. But I'll try and fix it right now. Anypony want to help?"

"But, how will we be able to help? I can only levitate a teddy bear and my tea set." Sunshine replied with defeat and she hung her head down.

"Alright, I'll collect the pieces myself," Autumn said as she levitated the broken pieces of the chandelier and put them into her bag. "I'll take these home when Sunshine's mum comes back, okay?" The foals nodded their heads and Autumn walked away into the kitchen. "Who wants some baked treats?"

Moonlight and Poppy cantered to the castle of Colette and her friends, their faces filled with determination and hope.

"Do you think they're home right now? Are you sure we shouldn't ask Her Majesty instead?" Moonlight asked as they slowed down to a walk.

"Her Majesty is out of the country with her daughter, Crystal, her son in law, Thaddeus and her granddaughter, Golden Heart. That's what I've been told by Hugh," Poppy responded breathlessly because of all the galloping that they had been doing since they left the house. "Anyway, we can ask Elena or Colette, they could tell us and if their friends are still around." The two mares arrived and they knocked on the door softly, it took about a minute or two for somepony to answer.

"Oh hello, Moonlight and Poppy, it's been quite a long time since you've been here. What can I do for you?" Elena asked with a small smile as Colette stood behind her.

"We need to solve a problem that Moonlight is having and we hope that you know what it could be." Poppy responded with some fright in her voice and Moonlight nodded behind her with a sad smile.

Elena nodded slowly and the two alicorns walked to the side to let the two mares enter. The four of them sat down at the dinner table and Hugo and Jordan also came along with Duncan, who sat beside Elena with love in his eyes.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" Colette asked as she levitated a cup of coffee in front of her and a croissant.

"Well... I was just doing my dishes... and... I saw a flash of bright green eyes, pretty similar to my eye colour and an deep evil laugh. I think I might be getting a vision as I don't remember anypony with that sort of laugh." Moonlight replied with fright and she got surprised when Colette dropped her cup and her croissant onto the table.

"My goodness, I think I know who you are talking about." Colette said with fright and the others except Poppy looked at each other with the same look.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry that I'm not revealing the villain here yet, I wanted to but I wanted to get this chapter done. You'll see who it is in the next chapter.**


	4. The Reveal

"My goodness, I think I know who you are talking about." Colette said with fright and the others except Poppy looked at each other with the same look.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Poppy asked with confusion, Hugo, Jordan, Duncan and Elena all had looks of worry and fright as well. Colette blew a soft sigh to calm herself as Jordan and Hugo did their best to calm her down with the latter trying to give her another cup of coffee but she smacked it away where it cracked into tiny pieces like a vase being smashed on the hard cold ground.

"I'll clean it up..." Colette responded with a sad sigh and she was about to use her magic to pick up the broken pieces but Jordan put a hoof to her shoulder and shook his head slightly.

"Don't, Colette, don't remember the bad things in the past you had before you came to us." the dark purple pegasus stallion responded softly but the light blue mare shook her head with frustration.

"None of you have experience with cleaning up like I did when I was a teenager."

"It was a bad experience for you."

"I still know how to clean up, don't I?" Colette snapped at Jordan that his eyes widened a little. He had never seen her snap like that anypony but she didn't like being judged because of her past before and when she came to Coltland those years ago or having her past mentioned in front of anypony else.

Colette used her magic to pick up the broken pieces of the cup and she got out of her chair to walk to the kitchen to put them into the bin. She strolled slowly back to the table and sat down back into her own seat as Poppy and Moonlight still stared at her with confused expressions. Colette gave a soft sigh and she looked at the two mares with sad eyes.

"You see, years before you mares were born, I had a history with a stallion that my dad was forcing me to be married to some time before my first year in Coltland, I refused to be with him and..." Colette took a shaky breath and sounded like she was going to start crying.

"At one point after I used my magic to get rid of his cutie mark for threatening me and he vowed to get revenge on me and he did. He came to Coltland to take over it but after he abducted me while I was sleeping, my late husband, Sven and the others came to get me. I managed to escape on my own and we had a battle with him, the queen of Coltland helped me out and I managed to destroy him and the magic he drained from other ponies from around the world, went back to them."

"Now it appears that he wasn't destroyed after all?" Moonlight responded as her bright green eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so and if he's not been destroyed at all then we don't know how to defeat him for good. Apparently what the Queen had told me to do didn't work. I'm going to have get my head into the books and see if there's anything I can do." Colette replied with a panic.

"I'll help you out." Elena said with confidence and she gave a small smile.

"Would your aunt, Olga be able to help you as well?" Duncan asked, the slight elderly grey earth pony with greying black hair, giving a questioning look to Colette.

"I haven't heard from her in years so I don't think that she can even though she's also an alicorn and we are immortal once we reach the age of twenty. I know she's been an alicorn for so many years but I don't know if she wants to come back and fight him." Colette replied with sadness in her voice and she gave a soft sigh.

Poppy and Moonlight looked at each other with concerned looks then the latter nodded at the red earth pony slightly.

"Is there any way I can help? All I can do is light my horn to see in the darkness which is also my special talent but I don't think that's very useful in a battle." Moonlight responded at first with some confidence then her tone dropped to a defeated tone when she mentioned that maybe her magic wouldn't be so useful in a battle.

Colette looked at Elena with a questionable look and Elena gave a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be useful, you could be our signal, you light up your horn for that or a little spark of magic in the sky." Elena replied happily and she grinned at Moonlight.

"But... won't that get me caught if I was spying and I sent a signal to say the coast was clear?"

"Sometimes, we have to take risks. Princess Golden Heart took risks to get every foal even her friends out of that horrible place two years ago. Sure she got caught many times but she never gave up on trying and she had the courage to fight the foalnappers and defeat them with a spell that takes a lot of time to learn." Colette responded as she remembered the day that the young foals escaped and still remembered the day that she heard that they got foalnapped on their birthday.

"Colette had to risk her life to escape her captor and she managed even though she got herself a black eye and was tied to a chair with rope." Duncan said with sadness and he gave a similar look to Poppy and Moonlight.

Colette nodded slowly and she looked down sadly.

"Let's get studying now, Elena, let's not waste time to make our magic more powerful."

Elena gave a slight nod and the two alicorns walked out of the room while the stallions and the two mares looked at them until they left the room and closed the door.

Meanwhile, in the forest, a pair of bright green eyes looked from the shadows as he looked at one of the castles.

"I'm going to get my revenge on you, I know what I shall do." the deep voice said and he gave a small chuckle.

 **Author's Note: Well there's the reveal of the villain and for the readers that read the series from the start, would've noticed how to and I believe this fan fic is now getting serious.**


End file.
